Never Will
by WriterGirl203-48
Summary: Riley has to move. She puts off telling her friends, and telling Farkle how she really feels about him.


"Riley dear, have you told them yet?" Topanga asks.

"No mom." Riley replies.

"But sweetie, we're leaving at the end of the school year and this is the last week just two days till the move."

"I know, but I just don't know how to tell them."

"Okay but try to tell them soon. And not over the phone. Oh have you given Maya your new phone number?"

"No mom, I told you I want this move to be a restart."

"Fine, but you have to tell them."

"Mom, Dad got a job in California because you're being transferred there. I'll tell them just not today."

"Okay, but you'll regret it."

Riley shakes her head and goes back to packing thankful she convinced her parents to let her keep her old phone until they move. She stops for a bit and looks around. Almost all of her things are packed. The only things not packed is her bed and some clothes. She never thought she'd be glad to move but she is.

Her Mom was sorta right they were only two days until they move but she just doesn't know what to say. The end of her freshmen year and she's moving. Maya and Lucas are dating and that's a good thing no a great thing. She should of realized earlier that she liked Lucas because she was suppose to like Lucas. And it was the same for Lucas, but Lucas and Maya are great for each other.

Farkle's happy with Smackle. And that's good she doesn't want to ruin that for him just because she has feelings for him she was to late. She didn't know she liked Farkle until it was to late. It was made clear to her after Texas that was why she didn't want Farkle to say any thing. But he did and Riley had to act like she was suppose to.

She remembers that when Lucas picked Maya and she wasn't mad how shocked they were. She gave them her blessing with a smile and a laugh saying Lucas made the right choice.

Riley sighs why did she have to have feelings it made everything so complicated. She wonders what would of happened if she of known or if she would of told Farkle she meant it when she told him I love you. But she didn't and Farkle is happy and with Smackle and that is all that matters.

* * *

Riley flops on her bed she'll tell them not today but in the next two days. Maybe.

It's the last day of school, Riley will move today and she still hasn't told them. She sits down in the front row of her last class, her Dad's class.

"Well, class it's the last day of school and we are not doing anything today." Her dad says.

The class cheers happy. At the end of the class he say "I have something to tell you." Oh no her dad's gonna tell and she hasn't said anything. "This may surprise you."

"Oh, are finally learning about Belgium 1831?" Farkle asks hopeful.

"No."

"Aw."

"I will not be your teacher next year."

"Wait, Mr, Matthews if you're not here than who can deal with me?" Maya asks.

"I have no idea but I feel sorry for the teacher that does. I am moving." Then the bell rings Riley shoots out of her desk and gets her stuff she is almost gone when she gets stopped by Maya, Lucas, and Zay. Farkle was no where to be found.

"Why didn't you tell me Riley?" Maya says.

"Because I didn't know how."

"When?"

"Today."

"What! You're leaving today."

"Yes, Maya I am. And all I can say is good-bye, good-bye to all of you." She would say 'Don't worry Maya we'll probably see each other again.' But Shawn and Katy's relationship is strained and they don't know if it'll work.

"But Riley..." Maya chokes out.

"Bye Maya. Lucas. Zay. I'll miss you all but what's done is done. Don't forget hope isn't for suckers." Riley faintly smiles. She pulls off her friendship ring and puts it in Maya's hand and closes her hand around it. "Find another friend don't let me hold you back." And before they could protest she turns and leaves.

She goes home as quick as she can ready to leave. But when she got there she saw Farkle.

"Farkle, what are you doing here?"

"Don't play games Riley I want to know why you didn't tell us before that you were leaving."

"I just didn't know how to Farkle."

"Don't lie, I know you're lying." Riley didn't want to say it but then she realizes she can. Because she's moving.

"Fine, Farkle you're the reason."

"What, why?"

"Oh come on, you can't tell Maya can't I think only my parents can. I'm in love with you Farkle. That's why."

"Riley..."

"Don't Riley me, Farkle you like Smackle I know that so don't say you don't."

"But Riles..."

"It doesn't matter Farkle I moving. I have a new phone and you're in love with Smackle I can't ruin that for you. Don't break up with Smackle because of me. I know you like her."

"Who are you to tell me who I like."

"I am no was your friend and you're dating her, Farkle I know who you love and I know it isn't me. Our chance is up Farkle it's to late. Good-bye Farkle. I love you, Farkle. Have a good life." Riley runs to the car.

"Ready to go sweetie?" Her dad asks.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Riley looks as Farkle fades into the back getting smaller and smaller. She sighs and turns around thinking of what could have been but never will.

Farkle watches hopelessly as Riley leaves.

" _Farkle I know who you love and I know it isn't me."_

Riley thinks that he doesn't love her. He broke up with Smackle he loves Riley not Smackle.

" _Our chance is up Farkle it's to late."_

To late. Why did he have to date Smackle. It was stupid she likes Zay. Farkle was shocked at first but then Smackle says that they were so opposite yet not they clicked.

" _I love you, Farkle."_

She loves him but it was to late. He runs a hand through his hair. Wondering what he could of done different. She said she was his friend but that couldn't mean... His phone rings. He looks at the text.

 _Farkle Riley gave me her ring. Please tell me she's still there._

 _Sorry._ Is all Farkle texts back all he has to. He starts crying thinking of things he could of done different of what could have been but never will.


End file.
